One Night
by Mystic Storys
Summary: Since their first night together Jon and Daenerys haven't been able to stay away from each other. (Pre Season 8, Jon's POV)


Ever since our first night together, Daenerys has been adamant about us not getting in too deep. She said that she did not want us, or more specifically our emotions, to cloud our judgment. We need to remain focused on the tasks at hand, defeating the Night King followed by the retaking of Kings Landing and the Iron Throne.

With that in mind, the logical thing should have been for us to stop and just leave things be after that night, but we could not stay away. Once the inevitability of us being together was seeking each other out was evident, Daenerys made a new decision.

For the time being things between us were to be simply physical; no talking, no emotions. And I accepted the terms because since that night all I have wanted was to be near her and I am willing to accept whatever terms and conditions I am given.

At the same time, though she insisted on keeping everything simple, she has never kicked me out and I have never left too soon. We always lingered, some nights we just looked into each other's eyes, others we spent holding each other; always in silence but it never felt meaningless.

She may not have been willing to admit it but I know that we were already in far too deep; even with rules and determination, emotions always manage to creep in. We had nearly reached White Harbour, which is why I decided to take a chance of breaking our rules. I just wanted, was hoping for one night where we did not have to be complicated, where we could just be two people together.

We had been lying silently in her bed for some time now. I was on my back and had an arm wrapped around her; it did not take me long to realize how much I enjoy having her nuzzled against me. And Daenerys was on her side, her hand on my chest as she traced the scar over my heart.

"You can ask," I tell her, "if you want."

"They were your brothers," she inquired, "from the Nights Watch, correct?"

I simply nod, as I close my eyes and their faces return to me. She could probably see the pain in my face because her hand moved from my chest to cup my cheek and I lean into it. Whenever she touches me it always feels so warm, comforting even.

"Was it different," she asks softly, and I am a little confused before she continues, "the pain and betrayal, did the finality of it make it any different?"

The question is so unexpected that I can not help but suddenly bolt up. I look down at her unsure of anything but the desire to see her like I need to be sure she is real.

"I am sorry," she stammers, guilt quickly appearing across her face, "I just..."

"No," I have to cut her off when I realize she has gotten the wrong idea, "no, it is not that."

"It is just that whenever anyone has asked about this," my hand instinctively moves over the scar over my heart, "the thing they never ask me about is how it felt during, rather they wish to know what it was like... after."

"No offense Jon Snow," she quips, beginning to sit up as well and placing her hand over mine on my chest, "but I am not very interested in the experience of death from a living man."

I am certain I look stunned at that moment. It is something I have never thought or considered and it is something no one else has ever said. Once again I find myself in complete awe of Daenarys Stormborn and the person she is.

"You may have died," she continues, "but you were brought back, who is to say that... that the power that brought you back did not keep you from actually seeing what the afterlife has in store for us."

I am dumbfounded and certain that my face shows as much. She concludes, a little stronger this time, "And besides, I do not much care for what is in store for us after, all that matters is what we do and what is happening now."

"Like I said," I smile, "you're not like everyone else, you are so much more."

"I do not recall that last part," she smiles her gentle smile.

"It was implied," I retort.

**A/N:** I had written this last year but after the finale, I wasn't really inspired to continue as originally planned so I l cleaned up what I had and I hope you liked it.


End file.
